Crimson Stream
by Sakurabear47
Summary: Her secret revealed, her death all happening in one faithful night... It always hurts when you have to say goodbye...If only he had a chance, to tell her how he felt... Oneshot.


A/N: Alright! Yay! A new fanfic by me! This is dedicated to my friend Stephanie.Go on!

Crimson Stream

By: Sakurabear47

'Her' POV

It was almost 12:00 midnight. I could see it from the tall clock tower but I didn't have time for that. All I wanted to do was to save him and get the hell out of this place.

The whole of the Academy was in fire—caused by the demonic plans of the Anti-Alice Organization of course. They gathered 500,000 AAO soldiers to crush the Academy.

It all started with the cook disguised as a personnel from the Academy when originally he was an ally of the AAO. He placed a 48-hour sleeping powder in all the dishes that were sent to the students' rooms. Not only them, but also for the teachers' and the headmaster's.

Persona has long dies from the blood shedding and organ ripping war that happened between the AAO and the Academy a long time ago. Some of the students were lucky enough to survive. I was one of them.

How do I know all of this? Simple answer: I didn't eat my food and it seems like he didn't too.

We witnessed everything.

The AAO wanted either him or me, the only student with a nullifying Alice. This was in exchange for the lives of all the people connected to the Academy.

Now I could conclude safely that this is part 2 of the war that took place a long, long time ago.

I didn't understand why they wanted him so much. But my theory is that they wanted to use him as an instrument, or better yet, a puppet for the even greater destruction of the Academy and the whole world.

The AAO sent things that were kind of like black holes to suck up the students and other people while they burn up the place and wait for our decision on whether or not we'd surrender one of us.

I was the only one that knew that we had to give ourselves up to them. They told me in a way the he wouldn't know.

He placed something with a different aura to protect us from the AAO soldiers.

This was only temporary, though.

I'm sure if he'd surrender himself, they'd have an option to kill him

since he is the only obstacle to the success of the AAO.

NO! I wouldn't let that happen!

I glanced again for a minute at the clock tower. It was 12:10 am.

Time's ticking away! You've got to do something!

All this time I've been warding off the AAO soldiers as long as I could…

…with him

I knew that I had to be the one to go. But how would I tell him?

"I have to go…." I told him. "I called for help in the branch of the lice Academy in France."

This wasn't a lie. I really did.

"I have to see if they arrived already."

Now this was the painful lie.

"but" he said with a worried look. "You'll die!"

"Don't worry" I didn't turn back.

"Everything will be alright soon"

I stood out of the ring and prepared myself for the dangers I was about to face.

------

'His' POV

15 minutes after she ran off, I saw 10 persons wearing black bullet-proof uniforms. I stood up in a ready-to-fight position.

"Don't worry" a man in a husky voice said. "We're from the Academy in France."

I assumed he was the leader.

"It's about time you arrived…by the way, where is she?" I asked the leader.

"Who's the 'she'?" he replied.

"You didn't see a girl with a half-ponytail wearing our uniform looking for you guys?"

"No." He said.

My eyes widened.

I decided to wait for her for another 15 minutes just in case. When the time came and she still wasn't there, my heart skipped a beat.

I ran to any place that was unaffected by the fire.

_Oh God, don't please…_

I found a stream near a farmhouse that was still in the Academy grounds.

I thought there was nothing different with it.

But I was wrong.

------

Normal POV

"Sir, we've successfully terminated the target."

"Good, now the strongest obstacle to the success of the AAO was gone…"

"This person I ordered you to kill…

…was my daughter"

------

'His' POV

"God no…don't please!!" I shouted as I ran closer to the stream.

It was swirling with crimson.

The limp body of a girl was beside it, half of her body drenched in it.

"MIKAN!!" I held her body in my arms.

She coughed.

_No good… I'm only making her condition worse.._

I put her down. I told her I was going to call a medic.

"Don't" Mikan said. "You don't have to go through all that trouble for me"

"What are you talking about??? You're dying!!" I growled. I was a bit teary-eyed.

I knew that it was only a matter of minutes until she was gone.

"Mikan, don't leave me please…" I pleaded.

"Look, I have to explain something to you…cough while I still have time. This is the truth."

Then she told me the unwanted truth.

"I have one more thing to tell you…" she said with difficulty.

She was crying. This was the last thing I wanted in the world.

"Look…"

"I…" She hesitated for a bit.

Her body became weaker by the minute.

"I just wanted to tell you that…"

I already knew what she wanted to tell me. I only wanted to hear her say it.

"I love…"

She became heavy and closed her eyes.

"You…" she whispered.

She ruffled my dark blue hair then her hand passed by the blue star on the corner of my eye.

She wasn't breathing.

A tear fell from my face.

I held Mikan closer to me.

"I love you too…"

------

END.

A/N: Can you guys guess who that 'you' was???!!! Clue: he's someone older than Mikan!


End file.
